


The Grifter And The Flapper

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2012 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes to the Camelot Club for a little action and leaves with Morgana instead. They leave on a journey that takes them to where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> I used this site [for the slang.](http://www.swinginsophisticats.com/id19.html) This was a story that I had in my head after seeing the photo spread from 'The Lady' magizine. I'm just glad I had an excuse to write it. Thank you "jungle_ride"


	2. The Beginning

**The Grifter And The Flapper**

**The Beginning**

There wasn’t a thing Merlin wanted less than to fall in love. But that’s not how it works. Love finds you in the worst places at the least convenient time.

Merlin had gotten a tip from a fellow grifter that the pickings were easy at the Camelot Club. He stood in his best suit outside the nondescript warehouse and looked around suspiciously. He was about to be on the nut soon and desperate for a con.

Merlin knocked on the door and a slot opened up. “Password?” A gruff voice asked.

“Dragon.” Merlin whispered.

The slot closed and a big beefy mug opened the door and let him pass. The place was a blind tiger that was for sure. At one end of the room was a bandstand with a jazz band playing something catchy. The bar was dark wood with brass dragons chasing each other around the outside. The walls were decorated with paintings of knights and dragons. Heavy red velvet curtains completed the look. He took a seat on a red velvet chair around a gilded table.

A keen cocktail waitress came over to take his order. She was dressed in feathers almost like a showgirl from Atlantic City.  He decided to nibble one.   

He looked over in the corner and saw his host and rum runner, Arthur Pendragon, the owner of this establishment. Arthur stood there with his pair of goons and some little tomato he was trying to charm. It was obvious he was dizzy with the dame.

Merlin shifted his attention to the bar. There was nothing there to peak his interest at the moment. The music changed and Pendragon’s tomato took the stage. She was good for a canary in a high class speakeasy.

Merlin looked past the bar to a pool table poking out from behind one of those ridiculous red velvet curtains. He smiled and made his way over to it. He was a shark at pool now he just needed to find a couple of suckers. He could tell there was someone behind the curtain so he just had to make the play.

He walked behind the curtain and was pleasantly surprised at what he found. A dark haired flapper with dark red lips smiled at him as he came closer. 

“Hello doll.” Merlin said as he picked up the cue ball.

“Hello yourself.” She reached out and took the cue ball from him. “Are you here to play or gaze at my gams?”

Merlin laughed softly. “I’ll play. What’s the poke?”

“Poke?” She gave him a bewildered look.

“I don’t play for fun.” Merlin told her. “I play for dough.”

“Fine.” The flapper took a roll of bills out of her bodice and peeled off a couple of fins.

“Ha! That isn’t much of a poke.” Merlin said.

She peeled off more bills. “There’s a yard. Happy now?”

“Absolutely. Break?”

“Thanks.  Eight ball?” She smiled as she leaned over delicately to rack the balls giving Merlin a good look at her bottom.

“What else?” Merlin had the idea that he was about to be the patsy in this. He pulled out his last crisp C note and placed it on the stack. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t throw it.” She batted her peepers at him and tried to look innocent. It was obvious she wasn’t. “I’m Morgana.”

“I’m Merlin. From the amount of lettuce you pack you must be some gangster’s moll or something.” Merlin chose a stick. 

“No my brother is a high pillow. He is very generous. Morgana said.

“I see.” Merlin gave her a look.

Morgana broke and ended up with solids. She started to run the table until she missed an easy shot.

Merlin’s suspicions were confirmed. There was something very hinky about her playing. She made the hard shots only to miss an easy one. “Are you trying to turn the con on me?”

“Absolutely.” Morgana said with a serious face. She put her hand on his on the table and gives him a seductive smile. “Merlin, what do you say cash or check?”

“Something tells me I should say check but….” Merlin leaned over and they kissed softly at first but they started to get a little carried away. They parted breathless and a bit heated up.  

In the other room the singer was putting it all into her rendition of ‘Bye Bye Blackbird’.

“That was the bee’s knees!” Merlin smiled. 

“And how!” Morgana laughed as she wiped her lipstick off his mouth with her painted finger.

“How do I know you’re not some chippy trying to get me behind the eight ball?” Merlin asked.

“Why would I want to get you in trouble?” Morgana said.

Before Merlin could answer, the cocktail waitress came from around the curtain with Arthur and his men. “There they are Mr. Pendragon.”

“Scram.” Arthur said to the waitress. “Morgana what are you doing necking with a sharper like him? He’s a stranger.”

“He is not a stranger anymore.” Morgana giggled. “Arthur I’m all grown up. I don’t need a babysitter.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Morgana sometimes you can be such a dumb dora.”

“Gee thanks!”

“Look fella, I don’t want any trouble but that’s my sister you were necking with.” Arthur said.

“Sorry, I was just looking for a game of pool.” Merlin said.

“Maybe you should take a powder.”

“If you make him leave, I’m going too.” Morgana said.

“Don’t let me stop you, Morgana. He is obviously a con man.  You are such a pushover. You won’t last long out there without my support.” Arthur said.

“Says you! Come on Merlin. We are out of here.” Morgana said, determined.   

This was the last thing Merlin had ever thought would happen. Instead of a payday he got a squeeze. He felt double crossed. He had no choice but to go along. Merlin smiled and picked up the dough from the table. “Sure doll.”

Arthur’s tomato came around the curtain. “What’s going on?”

“Arthur is cutting me off Gwen. I’m leaving now. Come on Merlin.” Morgana linked her arm through his.

“Then drift already.” Arthur said. “Enjoy yourself Merlin. She’ll be back in a week begging my forgiveness.”

Merlin nodded to Arthur. All eyes on them as they left.

In the parking lot, Morgana pulled him to a red roadster. “It’s my breezer. Pretty?”

“Yeah. Look I’m staying at a dive. You may want to go back in there and apologize to your brother. I’m down to my last c note.” Merlin opened the car door for her.

“Dry up Merlin. I have a feeling we were meant to be. Don’t you?” Morgana settled herself in the seat.

“At the moment I’m too balled up to think about it.” Merlin said as he took the driver’s seat. “So now where?”

“To my place to pack.” Morgana said.

 

**Three Months And Six Thousand Miles Later….**

For the first three months, Merlin and Morgana drifted from town to town each time putting on a con and then disappearing. They found themselves miles away from the Camelot Club and in love for real. They did the only thing that they could do. They got hitched.   

They changed in a blue barn with an advertisement for auto and motorcycle parts painted on the front.

She wore a blue paisley dress and he wore his black suit. They both looked keen. Merlin gave her a ring he had bought after the last con they had done. She carried daisies she picked alongside the road.

It was a simple ceremony. They wanted it quick and neat. The old Justice Of The Peace and his equally old wife made a fuss over them. The woman had fresh cookies that she insisted could stand in for their wedding cake. They laughed as they fed each other the crumbly cookies. 

They decide to call Arthur with the news, collect of course.  It was only decent that they should let him know.

Morgana waited for the operator to connect the call in the small phone booth outside a diner.

Arthur was not in a great mood when he accepted the call.

“Morgana, I told you I’m not going to support you anymore.” Arthur said brusquely.

“Arthur, I’m not calling for cabbage. I …We just called to tell you that we got married.” Morgana told him.

“We? You mean you married that con man Merlin?” Arthur was shocked.

“Yes and he’s your brother in law now so you have to be nice to him.” Morgana shot back.

“Put him on.” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Morgana handed the receiver to Merlin. “He wants to talk to you.”

Merlin scowled and put the phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

“If you hurt my sister I will find you and kill you.” Arthur sounded dead serious.

Merlin looked at Morgana and grinned. “Thanks for the welcome to the family, Artie.”     

“Did you hear me?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah. Your sister wants to bump gums.” Merlin handed the phone back to Morgana and stepped away a moment to catch a breath.

“Arthur, don’t be mad we are in love.” Morgana pouted.

“You don’t say? Mad is not what I am, Morgana. You’re mad to think he can take care of you properly. He will get you pinched.” Arthur insisted.

“We take care of each other. How’s Gwen? Did you make an honest woman out of her?” Morgana asked trying to change the subject.

“Yeah right after you left. She misses you. Why don’t you come back? I can get you out of that jam.” Arthur told her.

“No. we got to go. ‘Bye Arthur.”  Morgana hung up and sighed. “He’s the same old wet blanket.”

Merlin grinned. “Ready to get a wiggle on, Mrs. Emrys?”

Morgana nodded and grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him to the car.

Merlin laughed. He was truly happy for the first time in ages. He never expected to fall in love but he did and how.

 

**Six Months And Twelve Thousand Miles Later….**

It was getting time to settle down. Merlin and Morgana had driven nearly all over the United States. They finally found a home in Los Angeles, California. It was a long way from the Camelot Club in New York City. But the distance was not just in miles but also in time. They had spent nearly nine months on the road before they decided to put down roots.

Along the way Morgana had sold most of her jewelry and only kept her wedding ring and a locket that her father had given her for her birthday. It helped them keep going when they couldn’t find a con or an odd job.

They watched their money closely and only spent what they needed to spend to get by. Sometimes Merlin would need a little for a card game or pool but they always managed to have it. It was a good thing that Merlin rarely lost at either so they always had a little dough.    

They found a little bungalow on the questionable side of town. It wasn’t the Ritz but it was a home. The rent was high and the roof was leaky but they managed to get by.  Merlin got a steady job selling used cars. Morgana did her best to keep the place in order.

It was all jake for a while until one morning while Morgana was making breakfast she said something Merlin thought he would never hear her say. 

Morgana stood at the stove scrambling some eggs in Merlin’s shirt. “Merlin I think we should go back to the New York and the Camelot Club.”

“What?” Merlin looked up from the racing form full of bangtails. “Why? I thought you liked it here.”

Morgana turned around and glared at him. “I’m serious. We just left and maybe we should have thought it out.”

“I know. I was there.” Merlin grinned. “It’s a long trip. Maybe we should wait until after the New Year gets here.” 

“I want to make peace with Arthur. I want him to get to know you like I do. I guess I’m a little homesick too.” Morgana said sadly. “I miss my brother and Gwen.”

Merlin gave her a look. Merlin wasn’t too happy with the thought of Arthur and his goons. “Morgana, I don’t think Arthur will welcome me.”

“You’re a great guy. I think we need to settle down closer to family. Arthur can give you a job.” Morgana said as she turned back around to the stove to finish the eggs. She put two plates on the wobbly table.

“That is if he doesn’t kill me first.” Merlin looked at the half scorched eggs. Morgana was great at running a con with him but her cooking was terrible.

“Yeah maybe we shouldn’t then.” Morgana poured him a cup of coffee.

“If you want to go back then I’ll risk it.” Merlin stood up and put his arms around her. “I’m nothing without you.”

“Well, we are married so I don’t see the problem.” Morgana smiled.

“Your brother’s temper is the problem.” Merlin said. “That and you left with me only after we just met.”

“But it all worked out. We are married and we have a home. I’m very happy. I am so glad you came into the Camelot club that night. It was kismet.” Morgana gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah. Its kismet.” Merlin laughed. “I have never met anyone like you in my life and I will do anything for you. Let’s pack up the car and go back to New York and the Camelot club.”

“Thanks Merlin.” Morgana gave him a kiss.

 

**The Long Way Home...**

They packed up the car and headed back to New York. The money ran out a few times so they had to play a little pool and poker to get the money to travel. Merlin’s skills were sharp as he won nearly every game. 

They arrived in New York in the cold rain and headed straight for the Camelot Club. Merlin pulled in to an empty lot with the charred remains of a building. He got out and pulled up his collar as he looked around.

“It looks like it was recent.” Merlin said. He kicked a burned brick. He looked at Morgana as she got out of the car. “You can still smell the soot.”

“I know we haven’t been in touch for a while but you think we would have heard something.” Morgana said as she stood shivering in the rain. “We need to go to Arthur’s. I want to know what happened. What if he was hurt or killed? Or Gwen was?”    

Merlin nodded. “Let’s go. We will get to the bottom of this.” He helped her back in the car.

He took one more look around then got in and drove to Arthur’s house. Morgana looked worried as they drove to Arthur’s. Merlin could tell she was worried about her brother. Merlin was a bit worried himself.

Arthur’s house was all lit up. There were several expensive cars lining the drive.  

“It looks like a party.” Merlin said.

“No. It looks like he moved the club to the house after the fire. It makes sense. There are a few really expensive cars here. Lots of padded pockets.” Morgana said.

They went to the front door and there was the same big boob that was on the door the night they left.

Morgana knocked and the small slit in the door opened. “Percy, its Morgana. Let me in.”

The door opened. Percy stood there surprised. He eyed Merlin for just a moment. “Miss Morgana, I thought you were in California.”

“Well, we’re back. Where is Arthur?” Morgana patted his chest like he was a big dog.

“He’s in the private parlor.” Percy said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Morgana walked towards the small private parlor.

“What happened at the Camelot Club?” Merlin asked the bouncer.

“A chopper squad burned it to the ground. It was done in the daytime when no one was there. Nobody got hurt. It was just meant to put some fear in to the Boss.” Percy said.

“Did it?” Merlin asked.

“Did it what?” Percy asked

“Put fear in Arthur.” Merlin grinned.

Naw. He just had the guy rubbed out. Besides it’s harder to raid a private house than a private club. We been here two weeks and haven’t been raided yet. We got visits from the police at least twice a week when we were at the club.”

“I see.” Merlin nodded and followed the path that Morgana had taken. He walked into the parlor to see Morgana and Arthur hugging. Arthur’s tomato was looking on with a big smile.

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin at the door. “What the hell is that patsy doing here?”

“He’s my husband, remember?” Morgana slapped Arthur’s arm.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I didn’t forget. I thought you might have left him.”

Merlin grinned. “Why should she? I’ve always treated her well. Say Arthur we came back because she was missing this place...”

“You need someplace to stay.” Gwen piped up.

“Yeah.” Morgana said. 

“Not a problem I’ll have a room fixed up. We will be glad to have the company.” Gwen said. “Won’t we, Arthur?”

Arthur sighed. “I suppose so. You need a job too?”

Merlin nodded. “I could always hustle pool or cards. You know a good place to do that?”

“Do what you do at the pool table and cut me in. We have a house game on Wednesday nights. I get a cut of that too.” Arthur said.

Morgana glared at Arthur. “He needs his entire poke. He is a married man.” Morgana grabbed Merlin’s arm and snuggled close to him. “We are gonna need our own place. I’m sure you know what that means.” Morgana smiled at Gwen. The singer was dressed in some expensive clothes. Arthur was taking care of her well.

“Yeah, I do. Fine he keeps his scratch. But if he gets any outside play I get a dib.” Arthur countered. “Agreed?”

“Absolutely.” Merlin held out his hand and shook his brother in law’s hand sealing the deal.

“What are we standing here for? Let’s go out and separate some suckers from their dough.” Arthur said as Gwen took his arm and he led them out into the party.

Merlin and Morgana smiled. They were home and it was all jake. 


End file.
